A Birthday Gift
by 00 Mrs Malfoy 00
Summary: On Draco's 17th Birthday he is to be given to Lord voldemort as a gift. So, what happens when voldemort decides draco would be more entertaining as a girl? what does harry have to do with all of this?
1. Chapter 1

Well, They aint mine, if they were much less clothing would be involved.

Jk is god, i have already got the next 2 chapters written and read to post, so ya know, review pwease :D

It was getting close to Draco's seventeenth birthday the day he became a man. Draco laughed at the irony of his train of thought. It turns out that Draco had been bred for one purpose, to serve the dark lord, but not in the way he had always been led to believe. This Slytherin prince was going to end up being a Slytherin princess in less than two days.

When Draco had been told his strange purpose, he was shocked to say the least, but he had to admit that stranger things had happened, so eventually he came to terms with the idea. Then about a week before his birthday he-who-must-not-be-named came to inspect his new toy, and here is where Draco's life took a turn for the worse.

Voldemort had obviously enjoyed seeing Draco stood naked in front of him, if the bulge in the front of his pants was anything to go by, but the dark lord had decided that there was something wrong. Draco silently begged for him to decide he did not want to have Draco as his toy after all, but alas Voldemort came to the conclusion that it would be a much better idea if Draco Lucius Malfoy was changed from the perfect specimen of a man that he was, into a sexy young woman.

It is no exaggeration to say that Draco's jaw dropped past his knees from shock. Draco could stretch to becoming Voldemort's toy, but becoming a woman was too much. Draco was far too proud to become a girl but he dared not argue. All he could think of, as the day got closer and closer, was how many women (and men) were missing out on his talents. At least if he was a man, he would still be himself, if Lord Voldemort changed him into a woman he would loose his identity, there would be nothing of him left.

What hurt Draco the most in all of this, was that both of his parents seemed fine with this, in effect their son was being taken away, changed against his will and used for a mans pleasure, and they seemed perfectly happy for this to occur. His father seemed almost proud, and that made Draco feel sick. All Draco could do now, was sit back and wait for the dreaded day to arrive.

It came far too quickly for Draco, and he was finally there, stood in all his naked glory, frozen to the bone in the centre of a huge circle. Masked Death Eaters surrounded him completely, the foremost chanting some kind of spell, it was not spoken in English though that was all Draco could make out in the din. One of those men was Lucius, happily watching his son, being taken away from him. A single tear slipped silently down Draco's cheek, unchecked, He had always been taught to be strong by his father, especially in front of Voldemort, but Draco wanted his father to see that he was scared, trying in vain to provoke a reaction from his father that he knew wouldn't come.

An eerie glowing red light started swirling around Draco, at first slowly and then quicker and quicker. The chanting emanating from the hordes of Death Eaters became louder and clearer and faster until, a bright light flashed, blinded Draco and he felt himself consumed by darkness, Draco knew that it was done, that he was no longer himself, so he let himself be taken into that darkness, hoping it would never let him go.

When Draco woke up he was lying, wrapped up warm in a beautiful ebony four poster bed. The sheets surrounding him were of green silk, still not fully awake, Draco mistook this grand bed for his own, until his hand laid upon is chest, or should that be breast. Draco's heart pounded and his foggy mind un-blurred to reveal the disaster that was his birthday the previous day.

He looked down inspecting the body he now owned, supposing he should probably get used to it. He looked down first at the two breasts, they were pretty perfect, round and just the right size, not too big and not too small. Moving a hand between them down to his, or should that be her, navel slowly slipping his hand further down into the silky, silver curls between his long legs. So, he made a damn fine girl, Draco had to admit he would have taken himself to bed if the circumstances had been different. Looking past the end of his smaller than usual feet, he saw a large mirror. Looking deep into his own silver - grey eyes, his face didn't look completely different, he had kept the angular features and his beautiful blond hair, though it was longer now and if possible it was softer and fell to just above his nipples. His face was basically his own, but as if he had a female twin. Reminding himself of his mother, in photos he had seen of her younger years.

The sound of a door opening broke Draco's reverie and terror struck as he turned to face the hungry eyes of the Dark lord. In a strange moment of embarrassment, coupled with the need to keep hold of his dignity, Draco gathered up the sheets which he had pushed down to his feet and dragged them around himself, earning him a laugh from the imposing man across the room.

"Thought I would come and check on my new toy, my, my, Draco you do make a beautiful girl, I do believe you look rather better like this than you did as a boy, far too hard bodied for my liking, too much strength, I like my toys to be softer and more pliable, oh the fun ill be having with you, I can't wait to get started."

"I am yours to do with as you wish my lord" said Draco, shaking slightly.

"oh, I know, and I'm sure you will please me greatly, now to think of what I should do first"

Draco's heart pounded loudly, he was sure that Voldemort could hear it, as he slowly began to remove his robes, and began to undo the buttons of his expensive shirt, Severus Snape came dashing into the room, quickly bowing, after taking in Draco's new appearance, with a high degree of shock.

"My lord, please accept my greatest apologies, but Wormtail desperately needs to speak to you, he is convinced that he has found a way into Hogwarts which will leave you and the other death eaters undetected"

"very well, I will not be long my dear" Voldemort said turning to look at the terrified form, which was Draco, before sweeping out of the room in search of Wormtail.

Snape quickly moved to the side of the bed.

"That should keep him busy for a while, Wormtail had better be ready for Voldemort he doesn't like having his time wasted. Has he hurt you Draco?"

"No he hasn't touched me yet, but I don't know what to do" Draco pleaded, almost sobbing now.

"It's okay here take this" Snape said, handing Draco his wand.

"Apparate to this address and you will be met by the order of the phoenix, Draco I must stress the importance of staying hidden from sight from any of the Death eaters for your own safety"

Draco took the note and memorized the co-ordinates, quickly nodding his appreciation to Snape he disapparated to the Order head quarters, landing quite unceremoniously, bottom up and stark naked in none other than Harry Potter's lap. Taking in his surroundings and the person he had just landed upon, Draco sighed, adding.

"Bloody Brilliant"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to the great reviews I got I updated quicker than I was gonna so thanks peeps kisses xxxxxx

The atmosphere in the small room was nothing but shock for a few moments, until the members of said room, gathered their senses. Hermione, Ron, and Lupin all stared at the naked Draco, who was extremely still, and slung over Harry's thighs, like a rag doll. Harry did the only thing he could think of, and pushed Draco off of his lap and onto the cold floor, where Draco landed with a soft thud.

"Who the hell are you, and what are you doing here?" said Harry, slowly moving away from the blonde, nude form currently residing in the centre of the room.

"You'll never believe me, so lets just call me Christina, okay? I always liked that name, and I'm a refugee, I escaped from the clutches of the dark lord, now I'm freezing my bal… tits off right so please can I at least have a blanket?" remarked Draco indignantly.

"That doesn't explain how in the hell you got here, this place is protected you can't know that it's here, you had better explain yourself pretty soon otherwise I am going to be pretty pissed of" Potter said whilst removing his wand from his pocket and pointing it, threateningly, at Draco.

"Hey, Hey" Draco added desperately, moving away from Harry's wand "Snape helped me escape, ask him next time you see him, I swear"

Harry lowered his wand and summoned a robe for Draco to wear. After Draco had put on the robe, Harry extended his hand to help him up, putting an arm around Draco's waist, Draco was oddly comforted by the gesture.

"Wait a minute mate" Ron said grabbing Harry's forearm "your just gonna believe this girl? Even though, she could be a spy for the dark lord?"

"Yes Ron, it's my risk, let me take it"

"Just because she's hot, and landed naked in your lap with that perfect ass …" Ron swallowed audibly "all pert and round, like… like" Ron swallowed again, louder this time "a peach, you could just reach forward and" Ron couldn't get any further as Hermione slapped her hand over Ron's mouth, and grabbed the arm which was now reaching for Draco's peach, which was now covered by the robe Harry had supplied, much to Draco's relief.

"Harry you had better get upstairs and settle Christina down, I'll deal with Ron"

Harry moved quickly through the house and to one of the nicer spare rooms but not before adding a quick thank you to Hermione. Sitting Draco down on the bed, Harry was a little nervous; she had some familiarity to her that Harry just couldn't place.

"So," Harry began, noticing the girl seated in front of him had the most beautiful silver, grey eyes he had ever seen.

"So," he continued. "Do you need anything? A drink, something to eat maybe?"

"No, ill be fine, I think I'm just in shock, I never thought I had any chance of getting away"

"You'll be perfectly safe here, don't worry, I'm Harry by the way, Harry Potter"

Oh don't I know it, Draco thought wistfully. Getting caught up in Harry's electric gaze Draco made an idiotic slip.

"I'm, Dray, um" adding 'crap' in his head and looking down into his lap.

Harry leapt back at the remark drawing his wand once again.

"Wow, now hold it I thought you said your name was…"

"Yes…" Draco cut in "… but Dray is a nick name I like it much better, it's a long story of where it came from really and I'm so tired, and traumatised…" Draco added the word for dramatic effect, emphasising it ever so slightly, 'and they call me a drama queen' Draco giggle to himself in his head in a disturbingly girly way "…from the whole ordeal, I just really wish to go to sleep"

Lowering his wand, Harry sighed,

"Alright then, we can talk more in the morning, if you need anything my room is the one across from this one, and the bathroom is two doors down on the left. Will you need anything, or can you manage from here on your own?"

"I'll be fine, honestly I just need my sleep" adding an overdramatic fake yawn.

"Alright, goodnight 'Dray'"

Sighing in relief, at his near miss, Draco climbed into bed pulled up the covers and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

It was nearing 3 am when Draco awoke in a sweat from a nightmare; sitting bolt upright in bed, Draco couldn't hold back the tears which began to cascade down his cheeks. Breathing heavily he gathered his legs up to his unfamiliar chest, and sobbed for close to ten minutes. A strange sound shocked him from his self pity, sending lightning bolts of white fear straight down his spine.

A tapping noise to his left, caused Draco's head to whip round sharply moving away from the window, where some spindly trees were making twisted shadows on the window. Draco was too worked up to know it was just the wind making the long branches tap on the dusty window and Draco's fight or flight kicked in. Being the push over we all know Draco really is Draco chose flight, and ran as fast as he could to Harry's room, slamming the door open and standing in the cold, forgetting in his shock and fear that he was as naked as the day he was born.

The loud slam of the door awoke Harry, met with the sight of Draco shivering, panting and glistening with sweat in the moonlight. Their eyes met and Draco began to cry again, collapsing, Harry darted out of bed to scoop him up and place him on the bed.

"Don't leave please" Draco said in desperation, when Harry made to shut the door

"Shhhh, I'm just going to close the door over ill be right back I swear"

After quickly closing the door he was back with Draco, pulling him into a soft embrace and stroking his hair.

"Shhhh I'm right here, nothing can hurt you, did you have a nightmare? Draco did not answer, simply nodded into the crook of Harry's neck, sniffing loudly and claming somewhat.

"Can I stay here with you? Please I'll do anything?"

"Of course you can, now calm down and lay back okay?"

Draco did as instructed, grasping hold of Harry's hand as he did so. Harry climbed over the top of Draco, and settled behind him, pulling him flush against his own body and wrapping one strong arm around Draco's waist. Draco pushed back into Harry, enjoying the safe feeling that consumed him, wiggling his bottom into Harry's crotch like a cat getting comfy.

"Hey now dray, not trying to freak you out or anything, but if you carry on with that Harry junior might make an unwanted appearance"

Draco laughed lightly, "Doesn't feel so junior to me"

They both fell into a deep comfortable sleep soon after, Draco adding in his own thoughts. 'Who says Harry junior would be unwanted'


	3. Chapter 3

When Draco awoke the next morning he was warm and content, with the boy wonder wrapped around him, spooned up against his back. Roughly 0.1 seconds after his realisation of just who his bed partner was, Draco's eyes shot open and his entire body tensed.

Harry, though still sound asleep, frowned and moved to wrap his arms tighter around Draco's slim waist, his hands rubbing at Draco's soft stomach and snuggling further down in the covers.

Draco's mind went into overdrive; it was so damn comfy lying in the arms of the Gryffindor. Okay so. 1. He doesn't know who I am 2. I'm naked and it's bloody cold 3. Har...ahem Potter smells good sort of like vanilla and something Draco couldn't place but it was yummy anyway. 4. I'm sleepy, really, really sle... and with that Draco slipped into a peaceful sleep.

The second time Draco awoke, the bed was colder than before, and Potter was no longer wrapped around his small frame. Slightly disturbed by the disappointment he felt at his absence Draco abruptly decided to get up. It won't do to spend all morning in bed, he reminded himself, this had nothing to do with the fact that he wanted to find out why Harry had left him alone in bed. Draco was not in the least upset, honest! An annoying little voice in Draco's head chimed in 'denial' but he quickly told it to shut the hell up and made his way to the door of hallway.

Before Draco had time to realise he was stood in the nude in the middle of a well used hallway it was too late, and Ron Weasley was stood, not very discretely gapping at Draco's body, namely his breasts.

"Ronald Weasley, do you have no manners get out of here right this minute!" came the scandalized tone of one Miss Hermione Granger.

Ron grudgingly left, his eyes not leaving Draco's breasts, which were now half covered by Draco's hands in a vain attempt to keep them out of view.

"Come in here Chris, is it" Draco nodded and then interjected "I told Harry to call me Dray" at the look from Hermione he quickly continued "it's a nickname … don't ask"

Hermione's frown lessened somewhat but the faint crease did not completely disappear. Draco could practically see the cogs turning in the girls brain, but still he was thankful that she had let it slip, for now.

"Take these" Hermione handed her a white pair of plain low rise knickers "I'm pretty sure you should be able to fit into on of my skirts and a baggy top…"

"Are you calling me fat?" Draco was NOT fat!

"No, of course not, it's just, well lets say that my chest is a lot less modest than yours, and you have more of an hourglass figure, with much longer legs, so my pant would look like shorts"

"Ah I see, sorry just jumping to conclusions there a little bit, my nerves are a little frayed at the minute."

Hermione smiled warmly at her and nodded "yeah, I know the feeling sometimes, well ill tell you what, you put these on, and then we can take a look at the catalogue and get you some clothes to wear, ok?"

Magical catalogues deliver at lightning speed and so, a short while later Draco was dressed in a brand new outfit consisting of, Tight, hipster, dirty denim jeans, with a black, low cut top with 'princess' written on it. Draco liked this top for its irony. (He had a black top back at the manner with prince on it) He was also sporting a brand new bra, black with a diamante heart on the left cup and a matching thong. and these were just today's wardrobe he'd bought a whole load of other clothes charging them to his private account, of which not even Lucius himself knew of.

Soon it was time for lunch and Draco made his way downstairs after Hermione helped him with his hair and makeup, much to the shock of Draco. Though Hermione rarely wore makeup, and her hair always seemed to resemble some sort of unruly bush, she was quite skilled with hair and makeup, Draco looked gorgeous, a small amount of powder over his face made him look flawless to the touch. A little black eyeliner just at the corners of his eyes making their stunning silver stand out. A little blush and clear lip gloss made his pout that little bit more delectable. His hair was loosely curled up in a bun, with a few strands hanging down to frame his face, he looked yummy, even by his standards, Weasley was gonna have a heart attack, and hopefully a fatal one.

"you look really good, ya know." Hermione stated just before they reached the dinning room

"wait, what about the rest of the people here, they haven't got a clue who I am, what if they hex me to kingdom come as soon as I go in there?"

"Harry has taken care of that don't worry, everyone is up to speed and he has asked them to keep their questions to themselves. In there are Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ron whom you have already met, Harry of course, Sirius black and Remus Lupin, ready?"

Draco nodded and they both entered, Draco's head bowed, hoping not to catch the eye of anyone other than Harry, who had saved a seat next to him, and Hermione seated herself on the other side.

Everyone was silent as they entered, but the friendly chatter started up quickly, every now and then catching, 'oh yes she's a pretty one' and 'bet she's good in bed' the latter coming form a distinctly Ron tone of voice. Earning him a slap from Hermione and his mother, successively.

Soon, Draco was joining in with the amicable chatter, finding things out about the golden trio he would never have suspected. Like how Harry was almost put in Slytherin, or how they had tricked Draco Malfoy with polyjuice potion, when they were only in their second year.

Draco was less than thrilled to hear about that turn of events, but he didn't let it show.

Each time Harry's hand would brush Draco, a shy smile would be exchanged between the two, followed by a knowing smile between Sirius and Remus.

After lunch was over the group went out into the garden, enchanted to look like a normal sized, run down, muggle garden to a muggle, But, a quidditch stadium for a wizard, now this was more like it.

"It was a gift from Dumbledore for my birthday, fantastic isn't it?"

" I'll say, I love quidditch!" Draco cried.

"You play? Coz you can use my broom if you like, ill use Charlie's he wont mind"

"oh, yes please!" Draco was ecstatic at the prospect of riding Harry's broom, wait that didn't sound right.

Draco and Harry kicked off from the ground and rocketed through the air, exhilarated once there they began a seekers game, first person to catch the snitch wins.

Harry was astounded by the skill of Draco in the air, Draco was happily showing off to Potter and every chance he got, shoved his skills right in Harry's face.

After the game, which Harry promptly won, mostly because Draco used his time to show off rather than to actually look for the snitch itself. The two made their way back to the house.

"I think I'm going to need a shower" Draco said, frowning at the stickiness of his body.

"Yeah me too, there is only one bathroom here though, you can take it first, I don't mind having cold water Harry smiled goofily at Draco, warming Draco to the core. How could he be so wring about this boy?

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly do that to you, you take the first shower."

"No honestly I insist" Harry continued

Hermione entered the room "Ah why don't you just take one together?" walking off with a giggle at the shocked face on Harry and the interested look on Draco.

"Well why don't we?" asked Draco as innocently as possible

"I'm sorry what?" Harry was confounded

"well, in the interests of saving water and all"

"who am I to waste water, and I never disappoint a lady"

At that Draco giggled, and raced off up the stairs stopping abruptly on the landing.

"Which way is the bathroom"

"This way" Harry yelled running past Draco. Who quickly caught up and entered the small room Harry had disappeared in. Draco was met with the sight of a very naked, very yummy looking Harry. Well, thought Draco, smirking in a very Malfoyish way. This could be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all!**

**I have deemed this chapter to be, un-suitable for audiences which do not conform to the rules of NC-17 naughty-ness! **

**So, if you would like to read this chapter and you are of the legal age, (or you just don't care). You can find chapter 4 of this AMAZING story at the following web address:**

**www. foreverfandom. net/viewstory.php?sid15056&textsize0&chapter4**

**(there are spaces to make the link appear)**


End file.
